Father Gascoigne
Father Gascoigne is a character and boss in Bloodborne. He can be found in Central Yharnam. Father Gascoigne drops the Oedon Tomb Key upon defeat. The Tomb of Oedon Lamp will also become available. Description Father Gascoigne is an experienced hunter, who has been infected by the plague. He wears the Gascoigne's Cap, Gascoigne's Garb, Gascoigne's Gloves, and Gascoigne's Trousers. Despite his title, he is not a Healing Church priest. If the Beckoning Bell is used offline, Father Gascoigne can be a possible ally to aid the Hunter during battle (before he becomes a hostile boss, of course). Strategy Father Gascoigne has three forms in the battle, his first two forms involve his trick weapon Hunter Axe. The first form it is in the shortened form where he will shoot his Hunter Blunderbuss at the Hunter after his combos are when he gets hit too often. Once his health reaches 2/3 he will transform the Hunter Axe into its longer two handed version. He will then use the Hunter Axe in its second form until he reaches the last 1/3 of his health. For the final 1/3 ofFather Gascoigne's health he will transform into a wolf-like creature during the battle. In beast form, he is stronger, faster, and more aggressive. It is possible to stagger him with firearms. Lore Father Gascoigne's wife, Viola, was known to play a Tiny Music Box, in order to draw him home when he had been out all night. Their daughter, the Young Girl, still resides in Central Yharnam. The Tiny Music Box will be given to the Hunter when speaking with the Young Girl, and can be used against Father Gascoigne to stun him during battle. Trivia *Father Gascoigne is voiced by Connor Byrne. *Using the Tiny Music Box in close proximity causes him to stop attacking, instead clutching his head in pain and muttering to himself. This can only be used 3 times during a battle, and it is recommended the player uses it mainly during phase two, where Gascoigne switches to using a large axe. *It should also be noted that using the Tiny Music Box all three times before the final phase of the fight when Gascoigne transforms into a beast will force him into that phase prematurely, which could make the fight considerably more difficult since the player will have to deal with his heightened aggression and damage output while having more of his health remaining. *Father Gascoigne speaks with a South of Ireland accent. In the prologue to the player's battle with him, he states "...Beasts all over the shop...", 'all over the shop' being an Irish colloquialism. *Henryk, his old hunting partner, can be fought at the Tomb of Oedon Lamp during Eileen the Crow's questline. *In the alpha build, when Gascoigne killed the player he would mutter the words "sick creature... may you rest in peace... Umbasa". Umbasa is an expression (similar to the "Amen" or "God bless you" of Christianity) used by clerics and religious people in the world of Demon's Souls, Bloodborne's spiritual predecessor. This line has been cut in the final game. *Viola's corpse can be found on a nearby roof in the same area where Father Gascoigne is encountered. The Red Jeweled Brooch can be obtained by looting her corpse. Videos Father Gascoigne Saw Spear Tactic. Father Gascoigne 1-shot Stagger Method on Stairs Gallery Image bloodborne-Priest Gascoigne2.jpg Art-bloodborne-screen-b09.jpg ru:Священник Гаскойн Category:Bosses Category:Characters